Family Needs
by Darker Skys
Summary: Buffy Giles and her five siblings have a great life going for them with a good school, fantastic friends and loving family. What happens when something happens that messes all their lives up. PG13 because of some language and teen issues.
1. Frogs and Friends

"Dru, please stop." I pleaded as my fourteen-year-old sister cried on her bed. I had been a legal guardian for less then one day and Doyle and I were very quickly crashing. Drusilla was still mourning fairly bad for our parents. We didn't know what to do. The three little ones were slowly recovering and Doyle and I were just to busy.

I hugged my sister tightly, trying in vain to help her. I just hate the watch her suffer. She continued to cry in my petite arms until she had no more tears to cry and we just sat there, her gazing off no where and me whispering sweet nothings.

After a few more minutes in slowly got up, placing Dru back down on the bed. She had gone to sleep. I wiped my eyes and headed downstairs to the living room where Doyle sat watching TV and, Lindsey and the twins played a children bored game.

"She alright?" Doyle asked looking at me as I sat down next to him.

"She'll live." I answered leaning back, thinking about what else I had to do today. It was currently ten o'clock and in about half an hour I had to go practice with the gang- our first concert would be in two weeks-, after that Doyle and I would go to the shop and try to buy something other then junk food. Another long day.

I once again found myself sitting on the beaten-up couch in Spike's basement. My base guitar sat on my lap as I finely tuned it before practice. Willow sat down next to me and lent her head on my shoulder. I smile and looked over at her.

"How are things going at home?" She asked and I shrugged. There hadn't been a great improvement on that front.

"Okay," I sighed and Willow knew I was lying.

"It will get better." She said putting an arm around me, "How about you bring Dru on tour in two weeks" She suggested.

I looked up at Willow and smiled. It was a great idea. Doyle wouldn't have to look after her, she liked my friends and a lot of famous people and partying would cheer her up. I hugged Willow back nodding enthusiastically.

Spike and Oz came and Willow got up. Her and Oz faced me and Oz started to talk, "Seeing as we needed one more member for the band for tour." He began and I started to wonder exactly what was going on, "Willow's going to be playing." I saw a rare smile cross Oz's face and I hugged Willow.

"What ya playing Wills?" I asked knowing she could play many things but could figure what would fit into rock.

"Piano." Spike answered for her, "rock seems to be taking a more classical feel and we thought it would be good to and a bit in ourselves."

"So what doing you think Buffy?" Willow asked me. Obviously this had been planed while I was busy at home.

"This I great!" I said and hugged her again. Now the whole group bar Xander was in the band. Though he was basically in it anyway. He was around when anything important was going down. Well more often then me.

Spike walked over to his drums and sat down. He struck up a beat and Oz, Willow and I joined him.

-

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time can not erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time can not erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

-

"Really" My sister said, smiling for the first time in what seemed to be weeks. I had just told her that if she would like to she could come on tour with me. Willow had been right: the perfect way to cheer her up.

"Yup." I answered the paused, "but we're going to have to go shopping first." I smiled as well. Shopping being one of the great things to do in life.

Drusilla hugged me tightly her mourning put into the back of her mind for the moment. All that she could think of was she was going to be touring the west coast of the USA and meeting famous people. What more could she want? _Parents..._

Umm... Review? Should I keep going? Sorry I haven't written for a while and also for some typos in past chapters.


	2. Playing Chicken, Playing Music

Disclaimer: The song is rest of my life by Unwritten Law.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The car came to a stop in a neat parallel park just outside of school and Doyle cut the engine beside me and we each slid from our seats. With short good byes we all went our own ways. Me, I straightened my cargo type skirt and headed towards my friends who like always were gathering by front steps of Sunny Dale High.  
  
Willow, My best friend for nearly forever and the only other girl in our group waved at me and I shuffled, still in my morning grogginess. Xander- A good friend and the goofy one of our group- stood with her along with Oz-the usually silent one as well as Willow's boyfriend and lead guitarist in our band-, and Spike –a.k.a William but anyone with sense wouldn't call him that. He's just the cool one. I stopped walking as stood by them trying to piece together the conversation that seemed to have been going on for some time.  
  
Xander stopped talking as he noticed me there and smiled a goofy grin "Hey Buffster" He used his nickname for me though when he first made it up Willow pointed out that nicknames are meant to shorten the name not extend it. That didn't bother him.   
  
"Willow smiled to and slipping out from her comfy position with Oz gave me a hug, like always. I smiled and greeted them all. I can't think of life without my friends, just like I can't without my family.  
  
"How are the nibblets?" Spike asked warmly. That was Spike. No greeting needed and all the British words. We were close but not a close as Xander, Willow and I. The three of us had been together since the beginning. Oz was observing what was going on like all ways; he wasn't one for many word. Oz just nodded a quick greeting as the bell wrung.  
  
We started up the steps and through the door when Snyder caught sight of us. We didn't even have to do anything to be in trouble from him. That principle hated our whole group, especially me.  
  
"Miss Giles" The evil dwarf called from where he was standing. I rolled me eyes what did he want now. I farewell the other quickly as they headed to class and followed him to his office. He sat down and I stood just inside the door. "Miss Giles" he begun, "I have had reports that you haven't been turning up to all you classes. Would you like to explain?"  
  
So that's what he wanted. No I hadn't turned up to all my classes but I had had good reasons: I didn't want to.  
  
"No." I answered simply. He had asked me if I wanted to, hadn't he?  
  
"Answer the question MissGiles" I rolled my eyes. What has he got with the Miss Giles-ing?  
  
"But I did Mr Snyder" I said innocently, or as close a girl with my reputation can get. I was the school bad girl but I still managed to have good friends and good grades. What was his problem?  
  
"No you didn't," he snarled. He was angry now. You could see be the beetroot color coming out by his graying hairline.  
  
"But I did." I smiled inwardly. It wasn't a great achievement to get the troll angry but it was still satisfying. A great way to start the day.  
  
"Detention!" He yelled and pointed on of his stubby fingers at the door behind me, "leave!" I turned with grace while rolling my eyes once again. Like I was going to turn up to detention.  
  
I lift his office and started down the empty hall to my locker. I wouldn't be cutting today. I liked the classes today. Double art, English, Music and History. All easy subjects and all I was good at. I like Fridays.  
  
I day passed quickly and it was time to go home. As the bell wrung to signal the end of the day and our week end freedom my friends and I through the crushing crowds in the hall towards the open skies outside where Doyle and Dru would meet me by Doyle's car.  
  
"Any plans for the weekend?" Spike asked us all. And we all nodded together.  
  
"If you didn't remember we are playing at the Bronze tonight" Oz stated. Our band consisted of Spike on the drums, Oz on lead guitar and backup singing and me on bass guitar and lead singing. Willow organized where we would play and Xander be just joked was our groupie, he did have mush to do with the music.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Spike replied just remembering then continued, "what about the rest of the weekend?"  
  
"I'm up in L.A. seeing me bro," Oz stated.  
  
"I have Lindsey and the twins Saturday night" I answered, "but if you guys want you can come over and watch movies. Mum and Dad are at some Art thing."  
  
Willow, Xander and Spike all nodded and whet it was settled what would be going on I headed to the car that my brother and sister were already sitting in.  
  
"I heard you were naughty," Dru stated as I got in the empty front seat. "I heard you went to play chicken when you were meant to be in class"  
  
"Playing chicken?" Doyle asked me. He knew I had been skipping class but not to play chicken as my sister put it. Or as a person who didn't know Dru, having sex.  
  
"Doyle," I laughed. "It's just some year seven rumor."  
  
Doyle shrugged "If you say so. I didn't even know you had a boyfriend," he shrugged turning on the egnition and pulling out onto the road. So that's hat it's about. I'm his little sister who he's meant to look after and I hadn't told him I had a boyfriend.  
  
"I don't have one Doyle," I told him gently and he relaxed. "If I had one don't' you think I'd tell you?"  
  
He smiled at that, "Yeah. Sorry"  
  
It was my turn to shrug. At least wa had go that sorted out. "So did you two have a nice day?" I asked half turning to look at Dru who was once again looking into space.  
  
"Yeah" She answered vaguely, "I got into singing" He voice was a little less vague at that and a little more proud. She was of course talking about the state vocal competition. She was a fantastic singer.  
  
"Good on ya" Doyal and I choused. "So how about you?" I turned fully to Doyle who was looking a the road. We were nearly home.  
  
"Fine," he mumbled, "looks like I'm in detention with you."  
  
"I'm not going." I stated, "what'd you get it for."  
  
"Fight." That was the end of the conversation for we pulled up in our driveway.  
  
I walked onto the small stage with Spike and Oz on either side of me and looked out into the Friday night crowd at the local teen club. I lights where in my eyes but I could make out Xander and Willow in the crowd as everyone cheered or clapped. Our band was called 'Slayer'. We were the shining stars of the town as far as bands went. Were are going up to L.A. in two weeks for a few gigs and a talk with some people in the music industry who are interested in us. Yay!  
  
I took the lead mike and swung my guitar over as Spirk counted up in on the drums for our first son. One I had written afew weeks ago when I felt a little down.  
  
I calm came over the three of us up there on the stage and we soon were immersed in the song.  
  
Am I the only one that feels alone   
  
Though, all is home   
  
Emotions flow   
  
Am I the only one that hears the tears run down my face   
  
Would anybody recognize at all   
  
Cause I know   
  
I'm so slow   
  
But I'm tryin   
  
And I'm still dyin to know   
  
Say you won't leave for the rest of my  
  
Life's the only thing that deals the pain   
  
Like pouring rain   
  
Breeding hate   
  
And I don't wanna do no wrong   
  
My God, it's been so long   
  
Please comfort me   
  
Before I go insane   
  
Cause I know   
  
I'm so slow   
  
But I'm tryin   
  
And I'm still dyin to know   
  
Say you won't leave for the rest of my life  
  
I know   
  
I'm so slow   
  
But I'm trying   
  
And I'm still dying to know   
  
Say you won't leave for the rest of my life  
  
I'm so slow  
  
But i'm tryin  
  
And i'm still dyin to know  
  
Say you won't leave for the rest of my  
  
I can't have you leave for the rest of my  
  
Say you won't leave for the rest of my life  
  
The song finished and everyone clapped before we continued to play a few more. It  
  
was a good night. My life was wonderful. For now...  
  
Ok another chapter just because I felt like writing. I was going to bring the complication in this chapter but I decided against it. Next chapter. Please review, I'm not to sure whether to continue or not (It will get more interesting). 


	3. Card Games and Phone Calls

Chapter Three  
  
It was Sunday afternoon and only Doyle, Mum and I were home. Dad was away on business and Mum was on the internet looking up art sort things. I sat on the living room floor with my older brother facing me. We each had playing cards in our hands and were eyeing each other. The game was polka.  
  
I held a pair of kings in my hands and was pretty confident, not that Doyle would be able to tell it. We both had perfected our unreadable expressions over many Sunday afternoons when no one else was around and we both had nothing better to then play cards.  
  
I put down my kings and smiled sweetly at my dear brother.  
  
"Sorry Sis." He said in his singsong Irish accent (where he picked up an Irish accent I'll never know). His hand came down slowly and his smile was wider then mine. "Royal Flush!"  
  
"Damn you." I grumbled picking up the cards and shuffling them back into the deck. "You always do that!"  
  
"You know what this means..." He trailed off still smiling. Of course I knew what it meant, we had a bet going: The loser at our cards competition-best of five- must buy the ice cream. Something we nearly always did after our cards game. Go get ice cream down at the mall.  
  
I stood up and put of a mock grumpy face on- our games were always in good fun and we both got ice cream any way- "Come on then" I said standing up and stretching, "If we're going to eat delicious yet fattening ice cream we're at least walking there."   
  
He muttered something that sounded like "girls" and headed out the door with me.  
  
The walk was enjoyable for both of us. It was something we had done together since we were little kids. When we reached there we both ordered. I had a vanilla cone and Doyle decide of a chocolate on. I paid and we sat down in the small outdoor part, sitting in a comfortable silence and watching people go past. Doyle broke it and asked the question that we had both been wondering the last two days.  
  
"Wonder why Mum went to the doctors on Friday." He asked without really asking.  
  
"She said it was a checkup." I answered even though I didn't believe it myself.  
  
"What!" He exclaimed and laughed before coming serious again, "Mum never goes to the doctors unless there's something wrong with her or one of us. She hates going."  
  
I sighed. I knew he was right, I had thought about that myself. "I dunno" I said then looked at my watch, "Come on we better get home. It's Five Thirty and the other should be home soon" I referred to our four younger siblings, "and Mum's doing work so I have to cook tea."  
  
We left still licking at out ice creams as we walked, once again wondering why Mum had gone to the doctors. I gussed if it was serious she would tell us.  
  
We walked away from the noise of the mall and in to the semi-quiet of our town suburban streets, toward our large home.  
  
We got home before any of our other brothers or sisters did and were starting to head up stairs when what I saw in the living room stopped me in my tracks. It was Mum but she was lying face down of the floor. It looked as though she had collapsed.  
  
Doyle glanced over to see why I had stopped then quickly ran over to Mum, rolling her other and checking her pulse. "She alive." He stated looking quickly up at me still standing frozen there. "Call and ambulance, Buffy"  
  
That got me into action and I ran to the phone. The talk to the operator was short and she promised that someone would be there soon. I don't know how I got though talking to her; I was as scared as hell. I hung up the phone and walked back into the room where Doyle was kneeling by Mum. I was white as chalk and shaking like a leaf. I sat down and we waiting. This time not in a comfortable silence but a tense one.   
  
Sorry short I know but that's just how it felt like it should end. Hope you all enjoy. I'm on an writing streak whether you like my story or not. 


	4. To The Hospital and Home Again

Chapter Three.  
  
The ambulance arrived soon after the call -maybe five minutes- but it felt like eternity. Mum didn't wake in that time as we sat there watching, not able to help her. They took her away quickly and I went with her. Doyle stayed at home to wait for my four younger siblings for Dad wasn't meant to be home until Tuesday, it was now Sunday.  
  
The ride in the ambulance was uneventful. The paramedics didn't do much, one took Mum's vital signs and the other who wasn't driving put a small, clear mask over Mum's mouth and nose, it was oxygen.  
  
When we arrived at the hospital it was a rush of activity around Mum and I lost track of were they went with her. I gave up and collapsed onto one of those hard emergency chairs, waiting. It was hell. I got up quite a few times and asked about Mum but I was told that there was nothing to report as yet. I rung Doyle at home after half an hour and he said that Drusilla, Lindsey and the twins were home. I told him to stay there with them and ring Dad; I'll ring him if any thing changed.  
  
I had been waiting for about three hours when a doctor came out to speak with me.  
  
"Miss Giles?" The young man said placing a hand on my tense should. Did I mention I hate hospitals?  
  
I looked up at him with dull eyes. All I felt like doing was sleeping. "Yes" I answered, "That's me."  
  
"Your mother is in intensive care," He stated empathetically, "We have found that she has multiple tumours on her brain but currently she is stable."  
  
"Is she awake?" I asked and he shook his head.  
  
"Is your father around? We need the next of kin to sign for surgery."  
  
"No, Dad's in New York for business," I paused, "Surgery?"  
  
"We need to get rid of the tumours as soon as possible." He looked at me sadly, "or she may not survive."  
  
This shocked me and I quickly sat back down. Mum die? I couldn't even think of life without her. Who would look after us? Who would look after me? "I need to ring my brother." I said, and then my dad, I added to myself. He nodded and I got up and walk unsteadily to the public pay phone on the wall.  
  
"Doyle" I asked as someone picked up on the other end.  
  
"Yeah Buffy." He said comforting me, "how's Mum? Is she better?" God! He sounded as worried as me!  
  
"Mum's bad Doyle" I answered, my voice breaking and a reaching sob bursting thorough. Quickly gave him the details and he promised to ring Dad. We both agreed that here wasn't the place for the younger ones at the moment.  
  
I hung up to phone and leaned against the wall. I felt unsteady and light head, not to mention the pain in my gut. I thought I was going to die, just like Mum might.  
  
I steadied my breathing trying not to think about that. "Mum is going to be all right, Mum is going to be all right." I told myself over and over again. What were we going to do if she wasn't? So many questions to answer. So many answers that could not be found.  
  
The doctor had left the waiting room as I headed to sit back down, not knowing what else to do. It was about nine o'clock. I wondered where Dad was- probably trying to get a flight back home. I wondered what Dru or Doyle had made for dinner, probably spaghetti. Then I just though about normal things (friends, boys, school) before heading of into a light slumber from stress and lack of sleep.  
  
-I was in a long dark hall. Shadows crept past making leering faces at me. I started to walk. I knew where I was going. The room right at the end of the hall. My mother's room. I got there with surprising speed and Mum was lying in a bed in the dark room. A white sheet covered her face but I knew it was her. She was dead. I fell onto my knees beside her bed and cried for her back. The she sat up and looked at me mournfully but I wasn't my mother's kind, caring face. There was something different about it. She then talked to me:  
  
"You didn't to me Buffy." She said, "you killed me"-  
  
I woke instantly. My breathing was ragged and I was drenched in cold sweet. It had been a dream I told my self shakily. But it was real my mind argued with me.  
  
"No" I whispered hoarsely, tear springing to my eyes and the reaching pain in my gut returned. I couldn't hold it any more. I got up quickly and ran for the ladies toilets. I reached it just in time and started vomiting all my body was worth into one of the bowls before leaning back against one of the walls and sobbing harshly. I had done the medical studies class at school and knew what having brain tumours meant. It meant a 4.5% chance of even surviving the first round of surgery, even less of surviving the second round or post treatment. Telling someone they had brain tumours basically meant sentencing them to death.  
  
The next two days went as a blur to me. I went home from the hospital later that night (Doyle picked me up) and Dad arrived home the next morning. The littlest three- Lindsey, Dawn and Jesse- didn't really understand what was happening but Doyle, Dru and I knew all to well. Dad did his best to care for us on throughout Monday but the worry in the air was thick. Dru was the first to break down crying that day and I soon followed her. Doyle just didn't know what to do, he was like a zombie. We Were all on the edge waiting for news- Mum had gone into first round surgey today even though she hadn't woken last night. We got the news while all seven of us sat around the table eating dinner. Mum had survived the first round of the surgery and was stable!  
  
What do you think?  
  
Thanks to iluvglorfindel, James Lee, Fearless Lioness. And for Fearless Lioness some more BTVS characters will pop up soon (some Angle one too). BTW I haven't got anyone to go over the story for me so sorry if there are any mistakes in there. 


	5. Twins and Tunes

Chapter Five  
  
_Dear Diary,  
  
It's Buffy here. My life has turned upside down in the last seventy-two hours. Mum collapsed Sunday after noon and she was taken to hospital. It was multiple brain tumors. She had surgery on Monday afternoon and woke up yesterday morning. The doctors think she is going to make it! All of us went back to school today (Mum insisted). My friends have been helping my and it looks like my family is going to come through this darkness. Mum still has one more operation to go. Scary!  
  
One a lighter note school lets out at the end of the week and I'm going to L.A. next week with the gang. We're going to be playing! In L.A.! I can barely believe it. I wasn't going to go but Mum laughed when I said that and told me I wasn't going to miss out of the chance of a life time just to watch her recover in a bed.  
  
The Buffster. 21/5/04_  
  
I closed my diary- that I'd had since I was eleven- and rolled of my far to comfortable bed. There was a small knock on the door and then Lindsey walked in and came over to where I was sitting on the floor. He sat in my lap and stared up at me. It had been though on Lindsey. He was Mum's baby. We all knew it. Being the youngest he all ways would be.  
  
"What's up Lindz?" I asked smiling at him snuggling into me. With Mum in the hospital he had given the role of cuddling to me. I liked it.  
  
"Not much" He answered vaguely. Sometime he seemed to be a smaller and male version of Drusilla. "Dawn and Jesse are being painful." This sentence was so unlike the first. Instead of being vague here he used his words well you wouldn't even think that it was a seven year old speaking.  
  
"They are like that sometimes," I agreed laughing. I stood up with him still in my arms and together we went downstairs, me singing one of our bands new tunes softly and him resting his small head against my chest. I got to the bottom of the stair and spotted the twins.  
  
"I here you to aren't playing nice." I said looking down at the troublesome pair of ten year olds.  
  
"Were not" They yipped together beaming up at me.  
  
"Fine then" I said putting Lindsey down, "Then you'll have no trouble playing nice with Lindz."  
  
They stood there as it dawned upon them the trap they'd walked into. Now they had to play nice with Lindsey or they would get in trouble for lying as well.  
  
I turned a looked up the stairs for my older brother, "Doyle. Watch the short things. I'm going over to Spikes with the gang." I called up to him smiling as the three standing by me started to protest at being short.  
  
I walked quickly to Spike's place and Willow answered the door cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Buffy. Everyone else is inside. We've to place to our selves. Spikes parents are out somewhere." Willow told me the information as she hugged me then moved out of the way so I could come in. I followed the red head down the hall and down into the basement.  
  
"Hey Buffster!" Xander called from the old, worn couch.  
  
"Come on up Buffy." Spike was sitting at his drum kit at the far end of the room tapping a quiet tune.  
  
Oz just nodded to me as I made my way over to the top on our 'stage'. I grabbed my bass guitar and stood by the mike starting to play a few notes to get the feel.  
  
The practice went well and we were starting to get more confident about going to L.A. next week. Willow and Xander were coming with us of course.  
  
School ended on Friday and the weekend was spent organizing and packing to go to L.A. We would be taking Oz's van –Oz was two years older the Willow, Xander and I. Spike is one- it was the only thing we could take that could fit all of us plus our band equipment. We would be staying with Spike's older – and a lot more English- brother Weasly.  
  
"Bye Dad, Doyle, Dru, Dawn, Jesse, Lindsey." I called running down the path. It was Monday morning and the rest of the gang was waiting for me in the van. We had to get to L.A. by midday get settled and play at a large rock/punk oriented club called 'Seven Steps' that night. We had a busy week. I jumped into the van sliding the door closed behind me and slipping into a seat.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Oz called back from where he sat on the front seat with Willow next to him and Xander next to her. Spike and I were squished in the back.  
  
"Yep!" I called back in high spirits "Stardom here we come," I said and we all laughed. Oz put his foot on the gas and was chugged away from my house.  
  
Yawn I'm on a writing role thought the story has change direction from where I started it's still heading kind of that way. Thanks again to all reviewers. :o) 


	6. Gigs and Guys

Chaprter Six

Spike and I sat facing each other from either side of the van. We had been on the road for over an hour and we were all getting restless. I stretched out my arm and Spike and I started our next round of thumb-wars. It was a draw so far (two all). We struggled against each other as Willow and Xander played eye spy and Oz drove. I won the round and Spike and I slumped back against our uncomfortable seats.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with L" Xander said looking straight ahead and sounding excited. I leaned forward to see what Xander was looking at but before it came into sight Willow answered equally excited.

"Los Angeles!"

"What we're there?" Said Spike leaning forward with me and looking through the windshield. It was certainly L.A. and for a group of five small town teenagers ranging from fithteen and seventeen years one of the most exciting prospects in life. The Big City...

We tumbled through the heavy traffic as the building around us towered overhead. Oz started frowning as he drove and Spike kept leaning over the front seat to give him directions to his older brother's house.

The van jolted and swerved down thin lanes packed with roaring cars and trucks. We clung tightly on to our seats for the next twenty minutes before coming to one last, unsteady halt outside a small upper-class town house.

We all climbed out of the white bomb and stretched our legs, gazing up at the tiny house (If you could call it that). Xander was the first to comment.

"That's a house?" He asked Spike loudly and we all asked.

Spike shrugged and he led us up the front steps. "It's a house to my poofy English-"

He was cut short as the painted wooden door opened to revel an English looking man in his early thirty and a tweed suit. "You wouldn't be talking about me would you William?" He asked smiling.

Spike smiled to at the sight of the man and waved his hand toward him, "My poofy English brother" he joked and we all laughed. "Guys this is Weasly. Weasly this is the guys." We all smiled and greeted the man before heading inside.

The man stayed by the front door as we went in then spoke to Spike. "William, I've got to go out. Every thing is where it normally is." Spike glared at him a moment and Weasly got the message, "sorry. Spike."

"Nervous?" Willow asked me as we sat behind and stage of one of LA's bigger nightclubs.

I laughed and looked at her, "Duh" I paused a moment then added "This is the biggest thing we have ever done." It was later the night, about ten o'clock. We were at a nightclub called 'Seven Steps' and were scheduled for and hours stage time.

A tall man with pale blond hair with dyed blue tips came into the area we were sitting and smiled at us. He looked wild. "Hey guys. You must be 'Slayer'." He greeted using our bands name.

"Ya that's us." I said brightly, "Mister..." God! I couldn't even remember his name.

"Mister Glover." He stated then his smile turned wider "But all the guy just call me Crazy Tom. By the way..." He started to leave the small room, "Your on in five." He left.

We walked onto the stage. I think we were the youngest band to ever preform at the club but the crowd cheered all the same. Spike and Oz took up their spots as Willow and Xander gave us the thumbs-up from the wings. I swung my guitar over my petite frame and positioned myself in front of the microphone. Spike started tapping the opening of the tune and Oz joined in. I sunk into the music and the next to hours were a blur of songs.

I sat on a barstool. I had no clue where my friends had gone. Willow and Oz had wandered off for a make-out session and Xander and Spike had found some 'chicks'- as they like to put it- to dance with. I was left alone with my drink and many thoughts.

"Hey babe" Some tall guy with messy red hair and an Irish accent –which reminded me of my brother's- slid smoothly in beside me. I glanced at him and he wiggled his eyebrows at me. Even someone my age knew what that meant. Ew! I turned away and gazed at the dance floor. "Want ta play?"

I shook my head and then saw what I was hoping for. Spike and Xander were coming my way. Spike saw the bloke first and gave my a questioning look. I shook my head slightly and he nodded. He continued over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Got a problem mate?" He asked the guy who looked about thirty.

"Just having a chat." He answered, "Not to often you get a young one around these parts." Then he smiled at me.

"Don't you go talking about Buffy like that." Spike answered firmly.

"Stop me." The guy answered standing up facing Spike. Spike was kind of tall –about five foot eleven- but this guy was, huge. He would have stood about six foot three, much taller and more filled out then Spike.

Spike shrugged and punched the guy across the jaw making him step back before throwing a good punch up into Spike's gut. The fight lasted barely five minutes before it was broken up. Luckily it was the man –we found out his name was Jim something- who got into trouble. That was our first night in the big city.

The next morning we were up early –about seven- for a meeting with some music bigwig who was apparently interested in us. At seven forty-five we pulled up outside a large, flash looking building. The sign read 'Angle Music Inc.'.

We walked up the small set of steps and waltzed through the tinted glass door. There was and excited mummer between the gang as we stepped into the huge reception room and headed toward the front desk that had a bubbly blonde typing happily behind it. She looked up as we approached and beamed.

"Morning all." She called in an annoying voice, "I'm harmony. The boss' office is down that hall and the last on the left. He's expecting you so go on through." She smiled for a second more then turned back to her work as we all stood there for a second before following the instructions.

Okay. So what do people think? The story is taking abit more of an unexpected turn. BTW I only write during the week, I don't get time on weekends. Please review.

PS: I'm currently writing the first chapter to another story, should be up soon. :D


	7. Life and Law

Chapter Seven

_Dear Diary,_

_Have you ever felt that in the same day your life had just begun and that your life has just ended? I have. Today started well. We went to see Mr. O'Connor (the boss of Angel Music Inc.). He said that we were great and offered us a two-year contract for the band. We immediately took it._

_Something else happened today. I got a phone call from back home. Mum's second surgery went well over the weekend and Dad was to pick her up today. He did pick her up and on the way home they had a car accident. They both died. I'm now on my way back home. I can hardly write. Why does it hurt so much???_

_The Buffster. 4/6/04._

I closed my diary and lent back against the seat. It was painful. Not only was I in emotional pain I felt like someone had kicked me in the stomach. I couldn't stand it. We were traveling back to Sunny Dale. The one-week of freedom was over in thirty-six hours. My parents dead. I have only briefly spoken to Doyle, neither of us could hold up much conversation.

We traveled back in silence and we pulled up outside my house around eight o'clock at night. I climbed out of the van and waved good-bye to the gang. It was time to be with family now. They needed me. I needed them.

I walked up the path and opened the front door; Drusilla stood there, her cheeks tear streaked and her hands shaking. She looked as bad as I felt. I hugged her tightly after closing the door and together we walked into the lounge room the sit on the small couch. Doyle was already sitting there, not crying, just steering off into space. Sat down and lent against him, Dru against my other side.

Dawn, Jesse and Lindsey came into the room and together walked across the room and climbed into our laps and we sat there. No talking just steering at nothing or silently crying, all night long.

"Mr. Giles" The lawyer said kindly to my brother, "You have no other family to look after your sibling and parents' estate. Your parents have left everything for you and your brothers' and sisters'." He paused from a moment and sighed, "Ms. Giles and yourself have been left as primary careers for your younger siblings until the time the youngest turns eighteen."

There had been a lot of debate over what to do with us. Doyle and I weren't legally adults and we had no family to look after us. All that was said in my parents' will was that Doyle and I were too become guardians of any of our siblings under eighteen and Mum and Dads' estate would be divided up evenly between us all when we all became legal adults. I had showed the lawyer the contract I had signed for the band and he had told me that there was no way to get out of it. I was still going on tour.

This year had decided to become hell. I would start year eleven, I would go on a music tour, I would- along with Doyle- care for my four younger siblings and

hopefully hold some social life (in my dreams).

It had been one week since the day Mum and Dad died and the funeral had been yesterday, we seemed to hold up but the pain is slow to heal. At least we are together.

The lawyer slid a document paper across the hard wood table along with a pen. I looked down at it, primary career forms. I picked up the pen and signed my life away. Well at least the next eleven years...

Okay short chapter, I know. I've got my other story up now. If you review please tell me whether I should write a sequal when I finish this story (I'm hoping to finish this one between at 10 to 15 chapters). Review.


	8. Tears and Tour Planning

"Dru, please stop." I pleaded as my fourteen-year-old sister cried on her bed. I had been a legal guardian for less then one day and Doyle and I were very quickly crashing. Drusilla was still mourning fairly bad for our parents. We didn't know what to do. The three little ones were slowly recovering and Doyle and I were just to busy.

I hugged my sister tightly, trying in vain to help her. I just hate the watch her suffer. She continued to cry in my petite arms until she had no more tears to cry and we just sat there, her gazing off no where and me whispering sweet nothings.

After a few more minutes in slowly got up, placing Dru back down on the bed. She had gone to sleep. I wiped my eyes and headed downstairs to the living room where Doyle sat watching TV and, Lindsey and the twins played a children bored game.

"She alright?" Doyle asked looking at me as I sat down next to him.

"She'll live." I answered leaning back, thinking about what else I had to do today. It was currently ten o'clock and in about half an hour I had to go practice with the gang- our first concert would be in two weeks-, after that Doyle and I would go to the shop and try to buy something other then junk food. Another long day.

I once again found myself sitting on the beaten-up couch in Spike's basement. My base guitar sat on my lap as I finely tuned it before practice. Willow sat down next to me and lent her head on my shoulder. I smile and looked over at her.

"How are things going at home?" She asked and I shrugged. There hadn't been a great improvement on that front.

"Okay," I sighed and Willow knew I was lying.

"It will get better." She said putting an arm around me, "How about you bring Dru on tour in two weeks" She suggested.

I looked up at Willow and smiled. It was a great idea. Doyle wouldn't have to look after her, she liked my friends and a lot of famous people and partying would cheer her up. I hugged Willow back nodding enthusiastically.

Spike and Oz came and Willow got up. Her and Oz faced me and Oz started to talk, "Seeing as we needed one more member for the band for tour." He began and I started to wonder exactly what was going on, "Willow's going to be playing." I saw a rare smile cross Oz's face and I hugged Willow.

"What ya playing Wills?" I asked knowing she could play many things but could figure what would fit into rock.

"Piano." Spike answered for her, "rock seems to be taking a more classical feel and we thought it would be good to and a bit in ourselves."

"So what doing you think Buffy?" Willow asked me. Obviously this had been planed while I was busy at home.

"This I great!" I said and hugged her again. Now the whole group bar Xander was in the band. Though he was basically in it anyway. He was around when anything important was going down. Well more often then me.

Spike walked over to his drums and sat down. He struck up a beat and Oz, Willow and I joined him.

-

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time can not erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time can not erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

-

"Really" My sister said, smiling for the first time in what seemed to be weeks. I had just told her that if she would like to she could come on tour with me. Willow had been right: the perfect way to cheer her up.

"Yup." I answered the paused, "but we're going to have to go shopping first." I smiled as well. Shopping being one of the great things to do in life.

Drusilla hugged me tightly her mourning put into the back of her mind for the moment. All that she could think of was she was going to be touring the west coast of the USA and meeting famous people. What more could she want? _Parents..._

Umm... Review? Should I keep going? Sorry I haven't written for a while and also for some typos in past chapters.


End file.
